Isabel Giovanni
Isabel Giovanni is the signature character of the Giovanni. She is known to be a spy and diplomat, infiltrating several Camarilla and Sabbat holdings. Biography From an early age on, Isabel was entrenched in the immoral subculture of the Giovanni. Isabel herself gave birth to her own brother’s child, was sexually abused by her father, aunts, and uncles, and smoked Oriental opium with the male prostitutes of Milan before fucking them to exhaustion. She eventually earned the attention of the Anziani of the Clan and was ghouled. However, it took two decades to convince her domitor to grant her the Embrace, as many Giovanni vampires looked down on women. It was not only her skill with Necromancy, but also her natural talent for infiltration and diplomacy that eventually earned her vampirism. Since then, she has operated mainly in the United States as an emissary and occasional spy of the family. In 1999, she met with the Tremere Justicar Anastasz di Zagreb in Cuba to discuss the matter of the remaining Ravnos. Isabel proposed to begin a pogrom against them, before these stragglers turned against another of the established Clans. When di Zagreb refused, and instead pointed to Giovanni interests on the island to establish a triangle trade between Italy, Cuba, and Boston, which she confirmed. She also confirmed that, while the Giovanni would not refrain from dealing with the Sabbat, their momentary sympathies lay with the Camarilla and that the sect would better not forfeit it. Isabel has the habit of feeding only from the heads of beheaded mortals. Rumors also claim that her bite transmits a dangerous disease. Other sources indicate this is dangerous slander and she, herself, wonders how the rumor got started. Character Sheet |clan = Giovanni |sire = Fortunato Giovanni |nature = Architect |demeanor = Gallant |generation = 9th |embrace = 1714 CE |apparent age = Mid-30s |physical = Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 4, Manipulation 4, Appearance 4 |mental = Perception 4, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 1, Brawl 1, Dodge 1, Empathy 4, Grace 4, Intimidation 3, Leadership 2, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Crafts 2, Drive 1, Etiquette 4, Firearms 2, Performance 2, Security 1, Stealth 2, Survival 1 |knowledges = Academics 3, Computer 1, Finance 2, Investigation 4, Law 2, Linguistics 4 (Arabic, Dutch, English, French, German, German, Portuguese, Russian, Spanish), Medicine 1, Occult 4, Politics 4 |disciplines = Auspex 1, Dominate 4, Fortitude 2, Necromancy 4, Obfuscate 1, Potence 3, Presence 2 |necromantic paths = Sepulchre Path 4, Ash Path 3, Bone Path 2 |backgrounds = Allies 4, Clan Prestige 3, Contacts 4, Herd 2 (at the Loggia in Venice), Influence 1, Mentor 2, Resources 4, Retainers 1, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-Control 4, Courage 4 |morality = Humanity 5 |willpower = 7 }} Gallery Isabel CBG 1E.jpg|From Clanbook: Giovanni. Art by Jason Felix Isabel CbGr.png|From Clanbook: Giovanni Revised. Art by Christopher Shy From Eternal Hearts.png|From Eternal Hearts. Art by John Bolton From Beckett's Jyhad Diary.png|From Beckett's Jyhad Diary References * * * * Category:Giovanni Category:Ninth Generation vampires Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character Category:Signature characters (WOD)